


Black Sails Drabbles Collection

by salatuh



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, mentions of flinthamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salatuh/pseuds/salatuh
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on tumblr prompts for the Black Sails fandom!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy! It’s been a while since I’ve done anything like this. Here’s a melancholy little silverflint drabble, set at the end of S2. <3

Flint warily eyes Silver as he stumbles closer on his new peg leg within the confines of his cabin.

He sees him stare at the top of his newly shorn head. Flint had to do something instead of just stew in his mourning of…

Silver clears his throat and steps forward. “I took the liberty of clearing out Mrs. Barlow’s quarters before the Ranger men could do it themselves.”

Flint flinches at the mention of her alias but looks on as Silver’s hands unfold and reveal a golden sun.

He takes hold of the brooch. Silver turns to leave, taking Flint’s dark focus on the brooch as his cue, but Flint grasps his wrist instead.

“Thank you,” Flint whispers, then gently releases, pads of his fingers brushing against his skin.


	2. Silverflint Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This drabble is set in S3, right after the storm that Flint drives the crew into. Hope you enjoy! <3

Silver anxiously waits outside the Captain’s cabin, mind racing like the storm that whipped the Walrus outside. The door creaks open and Howell stumbled out, wiping his brow as he leans on the door well. 

“What’s the news?” Silver asks wincing as another rush of pain shot through his leg into his back. 

“He’ll live.” 

The anchor in his stomach lifts and he limps into the room, then promptly closes the door with a nod to the doctor as a sign of thanks. 

There he lays on his swinging bed with nothing but a small cut above his brow, the powerful Captain Flint, shirt and pants soaked through as the day Silver pulled him out of the sea.


End file.
